Hurricane
by Space Oddity
Summary: Of course he could never stay mad at her, every time she smiled he remembered why he was living, fighting.


**A/N: ** This song is by Something Corporate, and it's called Hurricane (The Formal Weather Pattern) Thanks for taking the time out to read my fic… ^_^ me myself and bob love you forever and ever. Heehee…   
::crowd starts throwing grapes::   
Uhoh… we better get this fic started Bob!   
  
::crowd settles down a tad bit, but the pink manly snails (PMS) are still on the loose:: Bob- I agree.  
::PMS's kill this A/N in protest, causing the story to begin!::

  
  
XXX

_**Shake down, you make me break,   
for goodness sake I think I'm on the edge of something new with you.   
Shout out, don't drown the sound, I'll drown you out,   
you'll never scream so loud as I want to scream with you.** _

Draco stormed out of the room, furious with Hermione and, although unwilling to admit it, furious with himself as well. At this point, he couldn't even think of what had started this anger, this, this _**hatred**_. But he could never hate Hermione. She was his… his angel, his savior, his life. And always, through all the fights, all the disagreements, he could never stay mad. It was impossible for him.

_**Standing there with your smile blinding your eyes   
from seeing my face as I'm dying to figure out a girl.   
But she drifts so far away,   
I'm on her coast, so maybe I should stay and map around her world. **_

Of course he could never stay mad at her, every time she smiled he remembered why he was living, fighting. She was the one reason that he hadn't let himself die, even with the many chances that happened his way. Her chocolate eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her great smile, the one that reached her ears every time, that made her face even more beautiful. The halo shining around her head that was invisible, but yes, it was most definitely there. She had been sent down from heaven to be his savior.   
  
He slammed his hand into a wall, making a few of the stones crack. He examined his hand, where a trickle of blood ran down between his knuckles. He scowled at it, and turned to walk once more. What had they been arguing about this time? Why had he stormed out? She might not forgive him this time… and Draco didn't know what he would do if she didn't. He kicked the wall and he thanked the lord that he was wearing his dragon-hide boots, or all of his toes would be fractured at this point. Two hot tears trickled down his face, his heart was in pain. His body was shaking, and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. The thought that she might not forgive him this time was too much to handle.

_**So Don't Say "These currents are still killing me"  
and you can't explain how the wind went and pulled me into the hurricane.** _

Her temper was like a hurricane. You barely ever saw it, but when you did… boy you better watch out. That was one hell of a temper that woman had on her. That was part of the reason Draco loved her so much. She was never afraid to stand up for what she believed in, for herself or her friends. That earned the greatest respect. 

_**Stand up don't make a sound, your ears might bleed.   
There are sweet fluorescent enemies that live inside of me.   
The world moves faster than I knew,   
not fast enough to not creep up on you and the space we put between.   
So pull me under your weather patterns,   
your cold fronts and the rain don't matter,   
because a sun burns what I needed. **_

Draco would do anything for her. He thought about it as he was crumpled on the floor, and realized that it was true. He would gladly give his life for her. Draco knew, even as he thought it in his head, that this all sounded a little clichéd. But he couldn't help it. It was truly how he felt. Deep inside, something was shouting at him to start moving, to find her, before it was too late.   
  
Draco staggered up, his legs barely supporting him. He pushed open a door, to find himself outside in the night air, being drenched with rain. He started to walk, not knowing which direction he was headed in. He stumbled and fell, landing on the ground with a loud _THUMP!_ Draco groaned, and rolled over onto his back. He blinked up at the sky, raindrops clouding his vision, and shouted up to the darkness,** "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME? DO I DESERVE IT? HUH?? IF I DO, KILL ME NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!!"** Draco shuddered, and great heaving sobs shook his entire body.   
  
He stood up after a few long minutes. He took a moment, and gathered his wits, and started walking again, this time with the air of a determined man. He entered the castle once more, and went to seek out his angel. 

Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

_You don't do it on purpose   
but you make me shake now I count the hours 'til you wake.   
With your babies breath, breathe symphonies, come on sweet catastrophe.   
Maybe this time I can follow through, I can feel complete, stop paying dues.   
Stop the rain from falling keep my oceans calm this time I know nothings wrong_

Hermione heard the knock on the door and time froze. She knew it was him. It was always him. The last few hours came flashing back at her.. blinding her…   
  
_ "Draco… I can't do this. Not now. It's not the right time. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, talking to Draco's back, as he was facing the fire. He had just asked her to come and move in with him over the summer. At first she had thought he was kidding, yea, their relationship was great, no, more like wonderful, but they still barely knew each other. She had been, more or less, shocked, when he had insisted that he was serious.   
He turned away from the fire, his pale cheeks tinted pink from the hot glow.  
"So. This is where it ends Hermione? I'm not good enough for you am I? That's nice to know. I'll be sure to remember it." He said in his cold, non-caring way. Hermione flinched inwardly. It had been a long time since he used that tone with her.   
"No… Draco. Please. Can we talk about this?" She asked him, her chocolate eyes shiny. Draco sneered at her.   
"Please Draco, don't do this." She whispered, as he neared the door. He smiled, but it was an untrue smile.   
"If you don't care, **Hermione** then so be it." He said softly. Her eyes filled with tears, spilling over down her soft cheeks, pink from the heat as well.   
"Draco. If you walk out, don't. come. back." She whispered, so that he almost didn't hear her. He hesitated, and then opened the door.   
  
"Adios mi amor." He said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears. She knew that it was over._

Hermione stood up, and walked over to the door. She had truly expected never to see his face again. The door creaked open, and she was met with the sight of Draco, beautiful platinum hair plastered against his head, pale skin, pale as snow, scratched and bleeding, the blood trickling out slowly. He looked up at her, his eye's filled with sorrow. He staggered inside.   
"Hermione… Forgive me." Was all he uttered before he collapsed on the ground. Hermione felt a warmth grow in the pit of her gut. That was the first time he had ever apologized. She smiled, and brought her dragon inside to the warmth of home. 

**You don't do it on purpose but you make me shake   
Now I count the hours 'til you wake.   
With your babies breath, breathe symphonies, come on sweet catastrophe.   
Maybe this time I can follow through, I can feel complete, stop paying dues.   
Stop the rain from falling   
Keep my oceans calm   
This time I know   
XXX Nothings wrongXXX**

  


  
  
XXX  
  
**A/N:** So… what did you young fellows think?   
::PMS's throw tomatoes::   
Bob: Well… we know their opinion, so now, click the little, _review_ button, and give us yours too!   
Me: Well said Bob, well said. 


End file.
